


My Salvation

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel!Tony, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Fill, Supernatural Elements, demon!Bucky, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Imagine Tony and Bucky Prompt (on tumblr): Imagine Bucky a handsome demon trying to date, woo and pursue shy angel Tony a little oblivious. “Buck, he’s a Angel! We’re Demons, he is literally out of your league.” “Shut up, Stevie!”Ink on printer paper. Digital color.





	My Salvation




End file.
